<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fouled Heart by Alethia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425638">Fouled Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia'>Alethia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Plays [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lorca is the worst, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Mirror Universe Prejudice, Romulans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvia dropped into her chair, waving him into another as she asked, "What do you need?"</p><p>"Leverage. Michael's rose-colored glasses are unseemly. And I know you adore Gabriel so," Chris taunted, flashing her a smile. </p><p>"He's just so average," she said in disgust. "It would be one thing if this coup were plotted by a worthy foe, but <i>Gabriel</i>?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirror Michael Burnham/Mirror Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Plays [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fouled Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should've written a Valentine's Day story (because the Vulcan-raised Michael going o.O at oddball human traditions is one of my<i> favorite</i> things), but I realized too late. Fail. Instead here's more Mirrorverse Michael and Pike, featuring a...different kind of courtship. </p><p>The rating is entirely for violence. This story also gets into Lorca's grooming of Michael and doing the same to others, so be forewarned. Terrans are just horrific people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing was, Chris deeply resented having to deal with people who were beneath his notice. Truly, what was the point of being the flagship captain if not to assign that to <i>other people</i>? As he'd climbed the ranks, he'd made it a priority to find crew with the correct ratio of greed to self-interest and selected those intelligent enough to recognize that loyalty to Chris maximized spoils and minimized knives to the back. </p><p>At this point, they had a whole formalized system to evaluate potential crew members, weeding out the famewhores and fools. Every once in a while someone slipped through, but Number One usually caught it early and dismembered them accordingly. It was efficient and brutal and meant that Chris generally didn't have to spend much mental energy on worthless wastes of space. </p><p>So the fact that he was thinking about <i>Gabriel fucking Lorca</i> irritated him on multiple levels. </p><p>He just <i>had</i> to go and get himself invested in Michael's little tantrum. Chris knew he had no one to blame but himself here—if he'd left well enough alone, he'd be off pacifying some inferior species right now, but no, he had to go and provoke Michael, delighting in her fury. </p><p>To be fair, her fury was delightful. Not to mention<i> hot</i>, Chris enjoying their little back-and-forth on a visceral level. The downside was it led to <i>this</i>, Chris contemplating how to break Michael of her fascination with Gabriel. Which meant he actually had to think about Gabriel rather than ignoring him like the gnat he was. </p><p>It was all incredibly tiresome, but he supposed needs must.</p><p>The only upside was that Sylvia legitimately hated Gabriel, so it wasn't like Chris was starting from scratch. He simply ordered the <i>Enterprise</i> to link up with the <i>Discovery</i> and requested permission for a visit. It was a formality; the captain of a ship like the <i>Discovery</i> would never refuse the captain of the <i>Enterprise</i>, even if he didn't get along with Sylvia. But he gave her the respect of asking anyway. Her smile seemed genuinely amused to receive the request, but she gamely offered, "Come on over, Captain," like it wasn't a foregone conclusion.</p><p>He did like Sylvia. She had cheek. </p><p>Chris transported over and let the honor guard lead him to her ready room, keeping his expression official and superior. Her crew's eyes widened at sight of him, most nodding respectfully or looking down in submission. She'd trained them well. </p><p>Then he was at her door and walking in to find Sylvia before her bar cart, pouring two glasses. "Drink for the great Captain Pike?" she asked, mocking. </p><p>"As is my right, you peon," he intoned, but he made sure to put his amusement in his look.  </p><p>Sylvia laughed and handed him a glass, clinking hers against it. "Good to see you, Chris." She took a sip. "Although it is a bit of a surprise. We're not exactly drinking buddies."</p><p>Chris knocked his back in one go. "It rather seems like we are," he said, setting his glass on her desk. </p><p>Sylvia's eyes flicked to the glass, then back to his. "Master of Poisons," she reminded, light. "You're taking your life into your hands."</p><p>"I live dangerously," he deadpanned. </p><p>Sylvia <i>mmmed</i>. "These days you do," she said, knowing. Then she went sweet again. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>She was insightful, he'd give her that. "Gabriel," he said, succinct. </p><p>Sylvia actually rolled her eyes at that one. "Please tell me this isn't just because you want to fuck her."</p><p>Chris pulled on an innocent expression. "Does that sound like me?" </p><p>"Neither does you getting involved in politics, but here we are."</p><p>"I think I'm offended," he mused, considering how this must look to outsiders. He supposed one could make the argument that he was courting danger over a woman. He'd argue that he was ridding the Empire of a festering internal threat...but it also wasn't <i>entirely</i> that. </p><p>Sylvia rolled her eyes again. "You wouldn't be the first man to follow his dick into a trap. And Michael obviously wants to take you for a ride."</p><p>"We can hardly blame her for that," he said, dry.</p><p>Her eyes flicked over him, unimpressed. "You're not that hot." </p><p>"Now that's just a filthy lie. I should wash your mouth out with soap."</p><p>She gestured him over, a sugary-sweet taunt: "Bring it." </p><p>Chris laughed aloud, shaking his head. Delighted. </p><p>Sylvia actually sighed. "Ugh, fine, you are that hot. But I still require an explanation."</p><p>Chris sobered, tipping his head at her. "I mean, I don't <i>not </i>want to fuck her, but that's not my primary goal. I don't <i>like</i> Gabriel's little plot. It's infantile and will throw the Empire into chaos." </p><p>"Plus, he'd execute you," she said idly. </p><p>Chris just scoffed. As if that would happen. </p><p>Sylvia grinned for a moment. Then her look went speculative. "I don't hear any fawning adoration for the Emperor in here."</p><p>Chris shrugged. "I respect the Emperor. She's done good work. We have an understanding. I will not have Gabriel, of all fucking people, upsetting my applecart. That is a no-go."</p><p>She nodded. "Good enough for me." Sylvia dropped into her chair, waving him into another as she asked, "What do you need?"</p><p>"Leverage. Michael's rose-colored glasses are unseemly. And I know you adore Gabriel so," he taunted, flashing her a smile. </p><p>"He's just so average," she said in disgust. "It would be one thing if this coup were plotted by a worthy foe, but <i>Gabriel</i>?" Sylvia made an offended noise. </p><p>"Then we agree."</p><p>Sylvia sighed and leaned back in her chair, the light from the nearby nebula bringing out the fire in her hair. "He's not a complete idiot, though. If I had iron-clad evidence, he'd be dead. All I can give you is a lead."</p><p>Chris made sure to keep his posture loose, gesturing her on. "Do tell."</p><p>Sylvia tapped her nails against her desk, thinking. "Gabriel has a lieutenant, Duggan. He just took leave for an unspecified reason and has no return date."</p><p>"That's not suspicious at all."</p><p>"Exactly. Gabriel's hardly the permissive type. If Duggan's out and about, it's on Gabriel's orders. I logged his shuttle ID and last known location. I wasn't going to do anything with it unless things got hairy...but you're here now," she said, brightening.</p><p>"Happy to be your errand boy," he offered, amused.</p><p>A smile slid across her face, slow and relishing. "This is going to be such fun."</p><p>***</p><p>Once Chris was back aboard the <i>Enterprise</i>, he called Number One to the ready room. She arrived a few minutes later, cool and composed, as always. "Did Sylvia give you anything?" </p><p>Chris shot her a look. He hadn't told her why they were visiting the <i>Discovery</i>. "Computer, privacy protocol."</p><p>Number One lifted an amused eyebrow, like <i>oh, how cute</i>.</p><p>Once the computer chirped, Chris launched in: "Gabriel's making moves."</p><p>"Gabriel's always making moves," she said, bored. </p><p>"This time he annoyed me."</p><p>Number One's eyes narrowed. "I do not understand this obsession men have with Michael. Sure, she's hot. I'm hot. Lots of people are hot. Honestly."</p><p>Irritation flashed through him at the implication. "When have I ever let myself be led around by my dick?"</p><p>"There's a first time for everything. And you <i>like</i> her," she said, taunting. </p><p>Discomfort replaced his irritation. He really wished she weren't so perceptive, that she hadn't seen straight through him on Corvan II. "Do I now?" </p><p>Number One flicked dismissive fingers. "Oh, calm down. No one else knows. Besides, it's cute."</p><p>"Cute," he said, flat. </p><p>Number One <i>mmmed</i>, like she was delighted. "It's a good thing. I mean, your taste leaves something to be desired, but that's just another reminder to be glad not to have a dick. They turn men into idiots."</p><p>Chris snorted, but focused on the salient point: "What have you got against Michael?"</p><p>"Aside from the arrogance, the gigantic chip on her shoulder, and the short-term thinking? Nothing. Nothing at all."</p><p>"She <i>is</i> good," he offered. </p><p>Number One inclined her head, granting him that, but not backing down. "She was handed everything and she's mad enough at Mommy to foment a doomed coup. It grates."</p><p>Especially to someone who had to work for every single thing, Chris knew. "Is it going to be a problem?"</p><p>Number One smirked. "I expect you to fuck it out of her," she said, like a directive more than anything. Then she went speculative. "But out of curiosity, what would you have done if I'd said yes?"</p><p>"Off with your head, obviously," he said, mild.</p><p>Number One grinned. "How dare you, sir," she shot back, mock-offended. She quickly sobered, something genuine leaking into her expression. "I trust your judgment. If you think there's more to her, then there's more to her. But I will be keeping an eye."</p><p>"I'd expect nothing less." And if he did lose objectivity, she'd call him on it. It was one of the many reasons Number One was <i>invaluable</i>. </p><p>Really, it was rank idiocy that other captains didn't select their crews more carefully. But he supposed that was why they died and he stayed on top. </p><p>"So we got a new mission or what?" Number One asked, a shade impatient.</p><p>"Unofficial. A lieutenant of Gabriel's is out maneuvering. I want him and what he knows, but I don't want it to become known."</p><p>She nodded, already thinking through the logistics. "We'll call it a snatch-and-grab for the crew. Keep direct involvement to a minimum."</p><p>Chris smiled. "Excellent. Then let's go hunting, Commander."</p><p>***</p><p>It was depressingly easy to track Duggan's shuttle to Risa. These people and their arrogance. Where was the craft? Where was the <i>pride</i>?</p><p>They should be executed for incompetence, if nothing else. They were a stain on the whole Empire and not just because of their treachery. </p><p>Chris clocked his own irritation and forced it aside, staying on his toes. It could be a trap, after all. A decoy. Dangling easy bait to distract them from the real play. </p><p>But after Number One took a small team to apprehend Duggan from the planet's surface, dumped him in an iso-cell, and they'd gotten away with no one the wiser, Chris was inclined to just call it incompetence. </p><p><i>Offensive</i> incompetence, but he should probably be grateful for that.</p><p>Still. It was all so <i>dumb</i>.</p><p>Which was why he let Number One do her thing. He'd gotten a lot of mileage out of being seen as remote, charming, and ruthless. He'd hate to tarnish his image by going all impatient and annoyed in front of everyone.</p><p>After two days—rather longer than Chris expected—Number One finally called him to the isolation cell holding Duggan. </p><p>He arrived to find the man himself splayed out on the dull gray floor, tiny cuts all over him, some strips of skin actually pulled back, showing the tissue underneath. Blood oozed, pooling around him on the deck. His chest still heaved, so he wasn't dead. Yet. </p><p>Number One stood casually by his side, blood on her face and all over her hands, the knife he'd given her for her last birthday held loosely in one. Her lips quirked at sight of him. "Captain," she greeted, satisfaction curling in her voice.  </p><p>Oh, she <i>loved</i> this. She was practically vibrating. He idly wondered if she'd brought in one of her boytoys to service her during, but then decided she wouldn't risk operational security like that. Still, if she didn't have someone waiting in her quarters, he'd dump out an entire bottle of Cantaran firewhisky. </p><p>Chris flashed her an indulgent smile. "Commander," he drawled. "I do admire your work."</p><p>She<i> tsked</i>. "Yet you never let me play."</p><p>Chris shot an obvious look at Duggan, then swung his gaze back to her. She rolled her eyes. "This excepted."</p><p>"You know I prefer things loud and straightforward."</p><p>"I suppose I can't argue with your results," she said with a regretful sigh. She nudged Duggan with a boot. "He lasted longer than most."</p><p>"Did he give you what you needed?"</p><p>Number One shot him a look that said she was highly offended by such a question. "I have a location and quite the tale for you. The only question is what to do with him."</p><p>Chris' eyes dropped to Duggan's bloody form. Killing him tied up the loose end, but it also silenced him forever. "Keep him on ice in case we need him."</p><p>"That increases the chance someone will find out," she said, almost offhand. </p><p>"But you're so good at your work," he shot back, light. </p><p>She smiled at the praise, like she couldn't help herself. "Yeah, yeah, I'll keep it quiet."</p><p>Chris nodded, once. "Good. Now tell me. Where are we headed and why?"</p><p>***</p><p>The third moon in some godforsaken star system on the border of Romulan territory, it turned out, but first they needed to collect Michael. </p><p>Chris controlled the anticipation that surged through him at the thought. Not yet, he reminded himself. </p><p>Not yet. </p><p>***</p><p>The <i>Shenzhou</i> answered their hail immediately, Michael appearing bored on screen, but Chris could read the frustration underneath it. She was still simmering over that little roll in the sheets, then. Good. </p><p>"Captain Pike," she said, flat. "We meet again."</p><p>"Just that lucky," he shot back, letting a hint of teasing curl through it. "A word, Captain Burnham?"</p><p>Behind Michael, Detmer's lips twitched. </p><p>Interesting. </p><p>Michael glared a little. "By all means, Captain Pike. The <i>Shenzhou</i> stands ready to receive you."</p><p><i>I'll bet it does</i>, Chris thought, but he didn't let it show, just inclined his head. "Excellent. Pike out."</p><p>***</p><p>Michael stood rigid in her ready room, like she was prepared for battle. "What do you want?" she asked, short. </p><p>Chris took her in—buttoned up, stone cold, makeup flawless. He supposed it made sense that she was a bit brittle. He had riled her up and then kicked her out of bed. That was bound to get a reaction.</p><p>"Well, we both know what <i>you</i> want," he drawled, not above pressing where it hurt. </p><p>Michael's glare was satisfying in so <i>many </i>ways. "Unless you're here to give it to me, I have better things to do with my time."</p><p>Chris smirked. "While I'm not entirely sure that's true, you're gonna want to get in on this one."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, but gestured him on. "Well, then? Spit it out."</p><p>"It's more of a show don't tell thing," he drawled. "It'll just be a quick trip. Back before you know it."</p><p>Michael raised an imperious eyebrow. "You expect me to leave my ship and my crew to go off alone with you?"</p><p>"What's the matter, Michael? Don't you trust me?" he asked, innocent. "Or is it that you don't trust your own crew in your absence?"</p><p>She glared again. "The <i>Shenzhou</i> will accompany the <i>Enterprise</i>," she said, firm. </p><p>Chris tilted his head, acquiescing, but then he shot her a sultry look. "One day, it won't even occur to you to doubt me." </p><p>Michael scoffed. "You think very highly of yourself."</p><p>He smiled a little. "It seems like we both think very highly of me. But it's okay. You'll see."</p><p>Michael had nothing to say to that. </p><p>***</p><p>The third moon was actually kind of pretty if you ignored that it was on the cusp of Romulan territory. But Chris supposed that was why Gabriel picked it. </p><p>He'd informed Michael that waltzing in wearing their uniforms would not go over well, so when the two of them beamed down, they both wore nondescript civilian clothes. Chris had chosen brown cargo pants, a gray-green shirt, and a dark gray jacket. He was delighted to see Michael had chosen a similar color scheme—a green shirt covered by a short-sleeved black jacket, cinched at the waist, with green pants that had fun little panels of black down the sides, showing off curves he wanted to trace. </p><p>But he wasn't thinking about that now. Not yet, anyway. </p><p>The moon was lush with trees and draping greenery, a stream burbling near their landing site, close to the cottage they'd come to visit. It was set on an overlook, a defensible position, but its natural gray stone and wooden roof made it earthy, inviting. The house itself was large, but not ostentatious, the kind of place you could comfortably live with a family.</p><p>Michael looked at him askance when he walked up to the door and knocked.</p><p>"Manners," he chided.</p><p>Michael just rolled her eyes, but then the door was opening, Sa'vi standing there in a form-fitting blue tunic and gray trousers. Her skin was pale and smooth, her jawline enviable; she'd almost be pretty if not for the pointed ears and upswept eyebrows marking her Romulan heritage. At least she wore her hair long instead of that horrid short bob so many Romulans favored, but maybe that was an age thing. There was no way she was out of her teens. Young enough to think she was being rebellious and free rather than exploited. </p><p>"Sa'vi," Chris said, nodding in greeting.</p><p>"Is Gabriel with you this time?" she demanded in that imperious way she had, like all others were here to serve her. He supposed, given her upbringing, they might be. </p><p>Chris actually felt Michael stiffen beside him. "Sadly not," he said, tilting his head apologetically. "Michael here knows him well, so I thought you two could talk."</p><p>Her dark eyes flicked over Michael. "Fine," she said, stepping back and letting them in. </p><p>Chris gestured for Michael to go ahead, her look asking him <i>what the hell</i>. But she'd see soon enough. </p><p>He followed Michael into the cottage. It looked the same as the first time he was here, a few days back, all hand-crafted furniture and woven rugs, a cozy central sitting area with two fireplaces and hallways that branched off into the living areas and kitchen. </p><p>Sa'vi rounded on them in the middle of the sitting area, hands on her hips, her ring glinting in the firelight. "You said Gabriel would return soon," she said to Chris, an accusation in it. </p><p>He shrugged, affecting apology. "I'm sorry, I thought he would be."</p><p>"Well, what good are you then?"</p><p>"We're in agreement there," Michael said, tilting her head and studying Sa'vi. "Why are you waiting for Gabriel?"</p><p>"So we may start our life together." Michael blinked, clearly taken aback as Sa'vi continued: "I know Gabriel said it would take time, but this is unacceptable. I haven't seen him for weeks. I miss his touch," she said, twisting her ring, a hint of vulnerability showing through. She quickly shook it off. "Is this how humans treat their intendeds?"</p><p>Michael sucked in a breath, but Sa'vi was looking accusingly at Chris, like he was the keeper of all mankind, so he just shook his head. "That's not how I would treat my future bride, but everyone's different."</p><p>"You and Gabriel are...to be married?" Michael asked, unable to keep the doubt out of her voice. But underneath her neutrality, Chris could see the rage starting to build, sending a burst of pleasure through him. This was progressing exactly as he'd hoped.</p><p>"I thought you knew him," Sa'vi shot back, frowning. </p><p>"I do," Michael said quickly. "I just didn't know he had made such firm plans."</p><p>Sa'vi flashed her ring, the diamond glinting in the light again. "Firm enough for you? It belonged to his mother," she said, admiring it. Chris very much doubted that, but the fact that he told her so was enough. "Gabriel says it's an old human custom, this type of ring, but he wanted me to have a symbol of his love."</p><p>Chris watched Michael from under his eyelashes, clocking the quivering she was trying to control. Perfect. </p><p>He looked to Sa'vi and nodded. "Yes, engagement rings are very traditional. Gabriel honors you with his mother's."</p><p>"Why wouldn't he? We have a connection." Anger flashed across her face then, quick and bright. "My father is wrong. In time he'll see that."</p><p>"He doesn't approve?" Chris asked, guiding this along. </p><p>Sa'vi fluttered a hand, a dismissive gesture that was still somehow arresting. She hadn't yet grown into her prickly adulthood, still betraying the softness of youth; of <i>course </i>Gabriel had set out to lure her into his bed. "He mistrusts humans, but he just needs to see that Gabriel is different."</p><p>Chris nodded, making a noise of agreement. "It's smart of Gabriel to hide you out here. Less chance that your father's agents find you and whisk you away."</p><p>Michael shifted, like it was impossible to stay still, energy spiking under her skin. "And who is your father?" she asked, her voice tight. </p><p>Sa'vi looked at her like she might be dim. "Praetor Saan'ak."</p><p>Michael froze. Even with the Empire's disdain for Romulans in general, everyone knew who their leader was. That Gabriel had gone and seduced his daughter was actually kind of impressive, if disgusting. Chris couldn't <i>imagine</i> wanting to stick his dick into any of these aliens, though clearly Gabriel held no such reservations. The one thing he couldn't figure out was whether this was just Gabriel getting his rocks off or if it was an actual backup plan, should his coup fail. </p><p>Although, in the end, it probably didn't matter all that much. </p><p>Chris made a sympathetic noise at Sa'vi. "I'm sure your father's disapproval is just a political consideration. Humans and Romulans have been at odds for centuries. He'll come around."</p><p>Sa'vi nodded, hope in her dark eyes. "Gabriel's not like the Empire. He wants to live in harmony with us. This home is just a start. Once my father's rage cools, Gabriel wants us to live in Romulan territory. Our union can be a beacon of hope for everyone." She shook her head, frustrated. "My father just needs to listen. It's not about politics. Gabriel loves me for me."</p><p>Michael made some small noise, low in her throat. "What did you say?" she asked, almost breathless.</p><p>Sa'vi looked to her, eyes filled with the light of conviction. "Gabriel loves me for me. He honors me for me."</p><p>Like <i>that</i>, something in Michael snapped. She <i>lunged </i>at Sa'vi, the girl falling to the floor with a cry—</p><p>But Michael was on her, lashing out with a yell of pure rage, the glint of a blade in her hand. She stabbed Sa'vi, blade slicing into her side, green blood spurting as Sa'vi shouted in pain. </p><p>The tableaux sent a fresh shiver of lust down Chris' spine. He stepped back, angling around to watch Michael's rage-filled face as she plunged the knife into Sa'vi again. And again. And again. Green blood splattered everywhere, dotting her face, her sleeves, her hands. </p><p>Sa'vi screamed and cried and pleaded, trying to crawl away, but Michael was on her, holding her down as she stabbed over and over, until she didn't need to hold her down at all. Until the pool of green blood had soaked through the woven rug, Sa'vi no longer moving, other than a body reacting to the pressure of force applied to it. Sightless eyes stared at the ceiling, her face an ecstatic mask of pain, skin gone even paler. </p><p>And still, Michael stabbed at her chest, blade drenched in green blood, her own eyes flat, like she couldn't even see what was before her. Like she was stabbing someone else entirely. </p><p>Eventually Chris stepped in, catching Michael's arm and holding her fast. "Hey, hey," he said, soothing, shaking her a little to snap her out of the reverie she'd slipped into. </p><p>Michael sucked in a breath, <i>life</i> filling her eyes again, seeming to remember he was there—</p><p>And her face crumpled. The sob came out of nowhere, from deep within, shaking her entire body. Michael dropped the knife, the fight instantly draining away as another gut-wrenching sob took her.  </p><p>Chris pulled her to him, her tremors shaking even him as she wept into his shirt, gripping his jacket and clinging. He'd never seen this level of emotion from her, never even imagined she was capable of it, so icy and remote. But now, like this, he glimpsed something new in her—some deep well of feeling she carefully hid from everyone. Her grief seemed to reach inside him, doing something odd to his heartbeat, constricting his throat. He didn't know what this was, he didn't know what to do, so he just rocked her and made soft sounds into her hair and hoped that was enough. </p><p>*** </p><p>Eventually her sobs subsided, Michael shuddering lightly against him, but no longer keening in distress. She didn't move away, burrowed into his chest, holding on like he was the only thing keeping her anchored. </p><p>He liked it. </p><p>Chris ran a soothing hand down her back, making an inquisitive noise. But he didn't push, letting her come back to herself in her own time.</p><p>She finally did, sucking in air like it took some effort. "He said those things to me," she breathed against his damp shirt, her voice thick. "He told <i>her</i> what he told <i>me</i>." She made a noise of disgust. "He told a Romulan he <i>loved</i> her. A <i>Romulan</i>."</p><p>"After he fouled himself with her body," Chris agreed. "One wonders: was he lying to you or was he lying to her? Or maybe he was lying to both of you."</p><p>Michael pulled away then, looking at him with an accusation in her eyes, green blood smeared all over her skin. "You knew and didn't tell me."</p><p>"Would you have believed me? Gabriel loves you. You're a team. You'll work things out," he said, echoing her own words back at her, mocking. "You can understand why I thought you might need firsthand evidence." He gestured to Sa'vi's bloody body, still and cooling not three feet from them. </p><p>Michael glanced over, taking in her victim, seeing her, but not. "She's so...young."</p><p>"You were so young," Chris pointed out, needing to slam this point home. </p><p>Michael's eyes snapped back to his, anger simmering. "I'm not like her."</p><p>He scoffed. "You're exactly like her. Superior, obviously, but you're the daughter of humanity's leader. Gabriel lured you into his bed, saying you were special, different, he sees the real you. He <i>loves</i> you. He'll help you take out your mother so you can rule together." Chris nodded to Sa'vi again. "Give it a few years, I bet he's saying the same to her."</p><p>Michael shoved herself to standing, shaking, eyes darting around like she didn't know where to look. "I'm not some...sheep who just did what I was told. I know my own mind."</p><p>Chris stood with her, going sympathetic. "You do," he agreed. "But if you think back, I bet you'll see points where Gabriel helped your resentment along. Stoking the fire until it became fuel he could use."</p><p>She shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "I make my own choices," she insisted, voice cracking. </p><p>"Your choices are on you," Chris agreed with a nod, "But ask yourself: would you choose this fight, against your own mother, without him?"</p><p>Chris saw it land, Michael's expression<i> shattering</i>—</p><p>Then she shut down. Without another word, she turned and headed for the door, already pulling out her communicator.</p><p>Chris spared one more glance for Sa'vi's body, wondering if Gabriel would show up and find her like this. He hoped so. Gabriel deserved to see some of his plans crumble before his eyes. </p><p>But that was just Chris being petty. He shrugged off the thought and turned, following after Michael. He could only hope that attacking her love was enough. That this would open her eyes to Gabriel's true nature. </p><p>And then Chris would never have to think about Gabriel again. </p><p>*** </p><p>Fin. Feedback is adored.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>